Vingança dos Babacas2A Eleição do Presidente gay!
by Chii-Amamiya-Karina
Summary: Agora a Ilha Santuário-Abacaxi-de-Férias vai enloukecer com os gays à soltaXDDDDD! Fic de Chii Karina e June de Camaleão PS:Gente,gomen,mas o ff.net naum aceitou o login entaum eu fiz outro
1. Default Chapter

A Vingança dos babacas na ilha Santuário-Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-feudal- invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvaos-dentro- do-No-Limite cap.2  
A eleição do presidente gay! Misty:EU vou ser o líder,valeu colega? Afrodite:Ñ valeu ñ! Cap.Blue:É, EU devo ser o líder,sou um capitão,ñ vê u_U?E vc?Vc é um vagabundo q se acha lindo, faça-me o favor! Shuichi:E vc O_O?! Eu sou um cantor,um vocalista u_U Sou perfeito pro assunto e se ñ sou..O YUKI É^^!! Yuki:Cala boca mlq¬¬ June *q deu pra acordar só no 2º cap.*:gente...*olha prum lado e pro outro*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! todos:Q foi Juna? Shun:É JunE¬¬ todos:F***-se¬¬! todos:Q foi June o_O? June:UMA BARATA;________________________________________________________________;!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!Quatre:AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CADÊ A HORRÍVEL OoO??!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! June:Eu SONHEI com uma barata,besta¬¬! Quatre:SONHOU O.O?? Ufa,odeio essas coisas nojentas Heero:Ó uma baratona ali,ó *apontando* Quatre*gritando como aquelas atrizes nojentas*: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Duo:HAUAHAJHAUAHAUAAHAAUAUAH!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fantasma do Patrick:FILHOS-DA-P***!!!!VÃO TRABALHAR ÒoÓ!!!!!!!!!!! Hyoga:COMÉKIÉ o_O?! VC CHAMOU A MINHA MÃE DE Q ò_Ó?????????????????????????????? Fantasma do Patrick: Epa O.O...  
  
Hyoga: ORA SEU FILHO DA PUT*, DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ VAI VER A MORTE CARA À CARA AGOROA O.Ó!  
  
Hiroshi: O loiro tá se achando ¬¬..  
  
Hyoga: É HYOGA! ALEXEI HYOGA YUKIDA O.Ó!  
  
Hiroshi: Falou Yukida ¬__¬.  
  
Hyoga: ESSA ESTRELA VAI VER UMA COISA, DEPOIS VOCÊ VAI VER OUTRA, RUIVO LAMBISGÓIO ÒoÓ!  
  
Goku: Já vi que ele não se deram bem..  
  
Lita: Eu prescentia que algo errado ia nos acontecer, eu sabia, eu sabia u.ú!  
  
Kaiba: Para de reclamar, barata-tonta-de-júpter ¬¬  
  
Fantasma do Patrick: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEM DE BRIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR E VÃO TRABALHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR BANDO DE VAGABUNDOS O.Ó!!  
  
Hyoga: CALA A BOCA Ò.Ó! Já sei^^!!! Pó de Diamante!! o.ó  
  
Fantasma do Patrick: Aiaiaiai, patrick decolando de nooovooooooooooo................*Plím!* *coitado do estrela-cor-de-rosa, saiu voando mais rápido que a velocidade da luz ^o^!! Isto seria, 300.000 km/s*  
  
Misty: Aiaiai, que homem lindo!!*olhando para o Trunks*  
  
Trunks: Sai q eu sou homem ¬¬  
  
Misty: Por isso mesmo que eu elogiei^^!!  
  
Sakura: Uiuiuiaiai! Uma bomba explodiu aqui e destruiu toda minha coleção de fitas coloridas T.T  
  
Ikki: Cala a boca, pirralha ¬¬  
  
Sakura: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! O ChesterCheetos me mandou calar a boca ;___________________;!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki: KUMÉKIÉ O.Ó? Me chamou de que ò.ó???????????????????????  
  
Shaoran: Deixa minha Sakura em paz, seu Cheetos ÒoÓ!!  
  
Ikki: VOCÊS VÃO SE VER COM FÊNIX, A AVE MITOLÓGICA E....  
  
Shiryu: *com a mão na cara* Vai começar...  
  
Por certo eu creio que precisamos de um líder, e era melhor ter uma eleição. Mas, todos vão querer ser líderes, então vão votar cada um em si mesmos.  
  
Shaka: Está totalmente cert, cabelo-de-piaçava.  
  
Trowa: Eu sempre estou certo e u_U....... COMO O.Ó? CABELO-DE-PIAÇAVA Ò.Ó??????  
  
Shaka: É piaçava sim, bebé ¬__¬..... *mostra a língua*  
  
Trowa: VSF SEU FDP DO CRL ÒoÓ!!!  
  
Shuichi: Tá empolgado o.o????  
  
Quatre: Aiiiiiieeeeeee!!! Eu sigiro que façamos umas provas aqui, e os que passarem, serão classificado para ser um candidato à líder!! Tanto os homens e mulheres quanto os não homens e não mulheres, afinal, os gays e as lésbicas tb são gente e merecem respeito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hideki: Falou bem, loiro de farmácia^^!  
  
Horo-Horo: Por certo até as antas pensam^^!!  
  
Rei: É^^!!  
  
Chii: Contanto que não seja à base de Cheetos...  
  
Ikki: Querem parar de me chamar de Cheetos o.ó? O que eu fiz para merecer tal apelido ¬¬?  
  
Sakura: Sei lá, foi o 1º apelido babaca para o 1º babaca que eu vi ^o^!! Ikki:ñ brinque com fênix garota¬¬+ Rei*cantando*:vamos brincar com Fênix^o^.. Shun:Parem de mexer com meu irmão!!! Eaque:E o q vc vai fazer contra heim cabelo de vômito-de-espinafre o.ó!? Eaque dá um bofetão no pobre Shun Shun:hã?BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ;______________________________________;!!!!! June:PERAÍ VALENTÃO O.Ó! QUEM LHE DEU PERMISSÃO PRA BATER NA MINHA PROPRIEDADE O.Ó!? Ikki:Pq vc bateu no meu irmão o.ó?! Eaque: Epa O.O... June e Ikki:IAAAAAAAAA O.Ó!!!!!! Eaque:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OoO"""""!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Radamanthys:Q vergonha Eaque u_Ú.... Minos:Vc ñ estaria tão confiante, Radamanthys, se percebesse q AINDA está de cueca¬¬ Radamanthys:q??? *olha pra baixo*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikki:Pára de atrapalhar imbecil o.ó! *dá um soco no Radamanthys q sai voando...* Radamanthys:Vou me vingar!!!!! Mu, Aioria e Miro: VC Ñ VAI SE VINGAR, NÓS NOS VINGAREMOS O.Ó! (PS:Lembrando, o Mu, Aioria e Miro são mortos pelo Radamanthys no epi 13 da saga HADES) O gold teen(nome babaca, pra uns carinhas q tão de babaquice)dá uma voadora(juntinho!)no Radamanthys q sai voando.. Radamanthys:eu vou me vingaaaaaaaaaaarr.... Radamanthys decolando d novoooo......!!! Hyoga:e agora vc vai se ver cmg estrela-cor-de-rosa¬¬ Estrela cor-de-rosa..quer dizer, Patrick:AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OoO!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyoga:Trovão Aurora, ataque!!!!!!! Sakura:Pra q ele tem q dizer 'ataque'heim¬¬? Kaoru:E eu vou saber¬¬ June Amamiya*só de penetra msm*:Será q alguém lembrô q nós estamos debaixo dos escombros de um santuário-abacaxi-de-férias-invadido-por-piolhos- youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvacos-dentro-do-no-limite?E q vcs tão lutando embaixo de um santuário-abacaxi-de-férias-invadido-por- piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvacos-dentro-do-no- limite?Como isso seria possível¬¬? todos:e oq ñ é possível numa fic feita pela June e pela Chii o_O?  
  
Hideki: É! Aqui até os Persocons comem!!*aparece a imagem da Chii comendo Melancia*  
  
Shun: E como é que ela foi encontrar uma Melancia aqui debaixo ¬¬?  
  
Chii: Chii cavou muti fundo e achou uma Melancia!!^^  
  
Kenshin: Oro o.O? Aqui debaixo tem um pé de Melancia OoO?  
  
Vegeta: CALEM-SEEEEEEEE .!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki: Ninguém manda em mim o.ó!  
  
Vegeta: Que é, quer brigar o.ó?  
  
Ikki: Vem!! VEM QUE EU TE ARREBENDO, TESTA-DE-ABACATE O.Ó!  
  
Vegeta: Aaaggrrr!!!!! Eu vou te arrancar a cabeça!! VOCÊ VAI SENTIR A FÚRIA DO PRÍNCIPE DOS SAYAJINS ÒoÓ!!!!!!  
  
Chii: Sinto que meus circuitos estão falhandoooooo .!!!!!! Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.........  
  
Sesshoumaru: Vocês querem calar a boca u.ú?  
  
Naru: Ai, que cara maravilhoso *__*!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ¬¬......... E aí, quem vai ser o líder u.ú?  
  
Marine: Sugiro que seja alguém com total posto de liderança.  
  
Ash: Foi exatamente o que ele quiz dizer ¬¬  
  
Marine: Dane-se ¬¬  
  
Quatre: Sabe, pensando bem, a gente poderia fazer um revezamento^^!!!!  
  
Shiryu: Nada mau^^!!  
  
Sakura: Vamos ver.... Poderia ser por ordem alfabética^^!! Ou ordem de tamanho^^!!!!!!  
  
Goten: Deixa de ser criança ¬¬  
  
Sakura: Mas eu SOU criança ¬¬....  
  
Mu: Poderia ser por sígno... Ou data de aniversário^^!  
  
Inu Yasha: Poderia ser por tamanho de cabeça!!!  
  
Serena: Então o Cheetos iria ser o 1º lider ^o^!!! Cheetos, quer dizer, Ikki^^'':QUEREM PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DE CHEETOS?? todos:Ñ!!!!!!!!! Ikki:¬¬ Sakura:Cheetos,Cheetos,Cheetos.... ^o^!!!!! Ikki: -_-+.... todos:Cheetos,Cheetos,Cheetos,Cheetos..... ^o^!! Ikki: -_-+... Kiki:Hã o.õ? Pq ele ñ faz nada o.õ?*foi chegando perto..* Mu:Kiki, ñ lhe aconselho a chegar perto dele ñ... Kiki:Tem razão Mestre mu, minha vida pode ficar em risco^^'' Kiki:Kenny, chega aqui¬__¬ Kenny:uh (O_O) Kiki:Tá vendo aquele Cheetos put*-da-vida ali¬__¬? Vai até ele e v pq ele tá queto,ok? Kenny:uhuh (O_O) *foi chegando perto...* Kenny:uhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Ikki:*agarrou o moleque pelo pescoço*:0AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O Kenny estora e a cabeça dele cai no chão e sai uma poça de sangue... Kiki: O.O...!*Mu tapa a cara dele* Mu:Atenção:Contém cenas de violência, proibido para menores de 12 anos! Kiki:Ô merd*, sai da frente¬¬ Sakura:AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikki:VÃO SE FUD** BANDO DE FILHOS-DA-PUT*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! todos:KUMÉKIÉ O_o?! Hyoga:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*atingindo o sétimo sentido O_o*  
  
Shun: Pô, eu sei q o meu irmão é mt forte, mas, Ikki... Aguenta as postas, isto é, os cisnes^^"!!  
  
Cap.Blue: Naaada de brigas, please!!  
  
Hyoga: CALE-SE, CHAMITO! *e o Hyoga desce-lhe um soco na cara XD*  
  
Cap.Blue: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;_____________;!!!! ELE ME BATEEEEEEEUUUUUU ;________________;  
  
Heero: Mais uma bicha u.ú? Nação Quatre Unida ¬¬ Agora na versão Chamito ¬__¬  
  
Quatre;Cap.Blue: Não vi a Graça o.ó!  
  
Kenshin: Mas que tem Graça, tem, quer ver?  
  
Quatre: Quero ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: ÔÔÔÔÔ GRAAAAAÇA.....  
  
Graça: Oiz^^  
  
Kenshin: Essa é a Graça^^ Viu como tem graça ^^?  
  
Todos: u.ú....  
  
Graça: Tchauz^^  
  
Hyoga: NÃO TEVE GRAÇA, ATÉ AGORA EU TO IRRITADO O.Ó!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mete o punho na cara do Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Aiiiiiiiiii ;________;  
  
Hyoga*encarando o Ikki*: ¬¬.....  
  
Ikki: Que foi? Não vai me atacar??? Tá com medo ¬__¬??? Não vai brigar pela mamãe¬__¬?  
  
Shun: O-ou... 


	2. Capítulo três! Os babacas taum lokos q ...

A Vingança dos babacas na ilha Santuário-Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-feudal- invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvacos- dentro-do-No-Limite cap.2  
Esse mundo enlouqueceu...  
  
Hyoga:Tem razão, eu até tinha me esquecido q o CHEETOS gosta de brigar.. Sakura:Vai pato! Derrote o ChesterCheetos^o^!!!!!!!!! Hyoga: u_U...O.O! KUMÉKIÉ???????VC ME CHAMOU D Q????? Ikki:HAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAAHAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Essa foi boa pirralha!!!! pato!pato!pato!pato!pato!!! Kamus:buuuu...aahhhh....HAUAHAUHAUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyoga:¬¬"... Kamus:Sorry Hyoga, mas não deu pra segurar!HAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUA!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyoga:É..aproveita e vomita os seu c* tb, valeu¬¬? Kamus:O_o Kamus:Ah, qual é Cisne?Era brincadeira Hyoga:De muito mal gosto, pelo menos pra mim¬¬! Kamus:Mas pra q vai defender a sua mãe se vc jurou nunca mais vê-la de novo heim¬¬? Hyoga:Não vê-la nunca mais ñ significa q eu ñ a ame mais! Ikki:Q lindo amor de filho pra mãe!Me dá vontade até de vomitar¬¬! Hyoga:Arghhhh....! Ikki:Vem cisnezinho da mamãe!Tô morrendo de medo!Olha só como eu estou me molhando de medo, ó! Hyoga:Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso!!! Hyoga:TROVÃO AURORA, ATAQUE!!!! ....CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!!!!!!!!!!.... Shun:Pare Hyoga!Ñ machuque o meu irmão! Afrodite:EI!Sai daí seu mulherzinha!Depois diz q é homem u.ú! meninas:E desde qd proteger quem vc ama é gayzice heim u.ú gays:Pra um bando de sapatos como vcs deve ser né u_U meninas: o_O! gays: O_o! Shiryu:Vai começar -_-''.... gays e meninas:CALA BOCA DRAGÃO-ZÓIO-FURADO ÒoÓ!!!!!! Seiya:É Shiryu..ñ se meta nos assuntos dos gays e das meninas senão vc vai sentir a fúria deles! gays e meninas:CALA BOCA UNICÓRNIO-ALADO ÒoÓ!!!!!! gays e meninas:Vcs tb são um bando de burros!Vcs homens-homens! homens-homens:O.O...¬¬ *faísca nos olharesXD!* Kiki, Sasami, Jacob, Makoto, Goten, Pan:Gente, ONDHÉIKIÉ Q NÓS ENTRAMOS NESSA HISTÓRIA O.O???? meninas,gays,homens-homens:SAIAM DO ASSUNTO CRIANÇAS! Crianças:NÓS Ñ SOMOS CRIANÇAS! SÓ SOMOS CRIANÇAS, É DIFERENTE U.Ú(teoria baseada na teoria infalível da Chii!:preguiçosa e preguiçosa são muito diferentes!A diferença é q preguiçosa é mais preguiçosa q preguiçosa, pq preguiçosa é menos forte q preguiçosa!)!!! Senhor Juiz*eu tb ñ sei da onde ele saiu o.O*:MUITO BEM! ESTÁ COMBINADO! A BATALHA SERÁ ENTRE AS CRIANÇASxMENINAS E GAYSxHOMENS-HOMENS! MEDABOTS...CYBERLUTA!!!!! babacas:AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!.....O.O! EI¬¬! Senhor Juiz:Opa O.O... Todos: AAAAHHHHHHHH.........*indo correndo até o Sr. Baixinho, isto é, sr. Juíz* .......Escudo protetor de Juray!!!!!!!!!!!!....... Sr. Juiz: Obrigado por me proteger *toma um soco na cara* Aeka: Eu só te protegi porque eu estava aqui ao seu lado e eles iam me atacar tb u.ú *sai do escudo e retira-o* *todos caem em cima do Juizinho XP* Sr.Juiz: T.T Ikki: Agora, se me dão licença ¬¬.... Hyoga, prepare-se! Hyoga: Vc tb!! Shun: *entra na frente* Estamos nesse local sxem saber o pq e vcs ainda ficam brigando?? Vcs sabem q o odeio brigas, parem, please o.ò! Hyoga: Tadinho do Shunzinho o.ò... Mas NÃO PARO O.Ó! Pó de diamante!!! Ikki: Vc ñ vai me derrotar com esses floquinhos ¬__¬.... Ave Fênix!! June: AAAAIIIEEE O.O!!!!!!! *puxa o Shun de lá* É melhor não ficar na frente, Shun^^" Serena: Peraí que eu paro os dois!!!! RINI!!!!!!! Serena e Rini: DUPLO PODER CÓSMICO LUNAAAAAAAAR....Ação!!* (*Duple moon power...make up!) Todos: elas tão se achando ¬¬ Rini: Por favor, pégaso, protetor de todos nossos sonhos... Chamado estelar!!! *plém!!!!^^* De repente aparece o Seiya vestido de cavalinho com um chifre na testa e lindas asas de algodão XD! Rini: Esse não é o meu pégaso ¬¬ Seiya: Lógico que não, acha que "pégasus dos sonhos" aparecem todos os dias ¬¬? Eles precisam de um dublê favorável u.ú... Adivinha quem foi escolhido como dublê ¬¬? Rini:É brincadeira*com a mão na cara* T.T.. Seiya:Brincadeira pq¬¬? Rini:Meu pégaso ñ é um garoto feio como vcÒ.Ó! Meu pégaso é o meu lindo Ehliot! Seiya:Ehliot o.õ? Ikki:Se me dão licença DE NOVO¬¬.. Serena:E quem t deu a lincença o.ó? Rini e Seiya:É¬¬! Ñ damos ñ¬¬! Ikki:¬¬! Ora¬¬.. Hyoga:Vamos brigar agora fêni cabeça de cheetos o.ó! Ikki:É, vamos brigar loiro cabeçudo o.ó! Hyoga:Ora seu¬¬+...AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!......O.o! Ei? Ikki? Pq a gente tá brigando o.O? Ikki:hã o.õ? Hyoga:Ah Ikki...*com uma mão apoiando o outro braço e a outra mão aberta apoiando o rosto* o mundo é tão belo, a vida é tão bela...pq nós devíamos brigar ^________________^? Ikki:o_O! Hyoga:Ai Ikki...Qt tempo eu ñ vejo um homem tão bonito como vc *_______________________*! Ikki:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyoga:Volta aqui Ikkinho *________________________*!!!! Ikki:S.O.S.!!!!!!Reforços!!!!!!!SOCORRO!!!!!!!!!! Hyoga:Ikki volta aqui^o^!!! Ikki:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*é derrubado no hão pelo Hyoga 'possuído'* Hyoga:Agora Ikki.... Ikki:o_O"!!! Hyoga:.....EU SOU TODA SUA! Ikki:AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!PÁRA HYOGA!!!EU TENHO PLANOS PRA MINHA VIDA;_______________;!!!!! PÁRA POR OBSÉQUIO HYOGA;______________________;!!! SOCORRO!!!!;________________;!!!!!! Rini:O.O...*tapam os olhos dela* EIII??!!SERENA!!!PÁRA!SOLTA OS MEUS OLHOS!!! Serena:Conteúdo totalmente proibido para menores O.O..... Darien:*tapa os olhos da Serena*.....para menores de 18 O.O.... Kagome:Meu Deus OoO!!......hã o.õ?...espera....*chega perto do Hyoga* q q é isso O.O? *põe a mão devagar no cabelo dele*... Ikki:Fantasma da vovó creuzinete!me AJUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA;___________________;!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyoga:Ai..pq vc quer ajuda^o^?Vc é tão gostoso assim msm^//////^! Ikki:AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!....hã o.õ?*de repente o Hyoga cái desmaiado*...q q´foi isso o.õ? mas ..ufa! Hyoga:Zzzzzzzzzz....zzzzzzzzz....Zzzzzzz Kagome:É a senhora, Vovó Shiyuga^^! Vovó Shiyuga:Olá Kagome^^!Vim atrás do meu... Kagome:...noivo^^! Vovó Shiyuga:É^^! Ikki:Ela controlou o Hyoga o.o? Kagome:Sim^^"! Ele tava sob o domínio dela, acredito q nem sabia o q tava fazendoXD^^"! Ikki:Então foi ela-_-+..? Kagome:Foi^^"! Vovó Shiyuga:é q o meu marido podia estar aí^^! Ikki:Q O SEU MARIDO VÁ PRA P*** Q PA*** ÒOÓ!!! VC JOGOU UM MARMANJÃO DAQUELES EM CIMA DE MIM ÒOÓ!!!!! Vovó Shiyuga:E vc ñ gosta o.o?Pensei q vc gostasse d homem com essa cara de Cheetos o.o... Ikki:QQQQQQQQQQQ???????????????????AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!ÒOÓ!!!  
  
Rini: CHEETOS!!! Pare de dar uma de irritadinho o.ó!!!  
  
Ikki: CALE-SE COELHA ÒoÓ!!!! VC Ñ MANDA EM MIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vovô Miyuga: Oi, alguém viu um Cheetos por aí ^o^??  
  
Vovó Shiyuga: MIYUGA!!!!!  
  
Vovô Miyuga: SHIYUGA OoO????? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sai pulando*  
  
Vovó Shiyuga: Miyuga, volte aqui!!!!! *sai pulando atrás dele*  
  
Kagome: Lá se vai o casal feliz....  
  
Inu Yasha: É, o amor está no ar! Nesse instante eles vêem a Megumi correndo atrás do Sanosuke com uma put@ seringona e..... TTCCHHAAKK NA BUNDA DELE XD!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Uh, o amor dói .0!!  
  
Sakura: Gente, alí tem uma saída!! *eles saem de debaixo dos escombros*  
  
Naru: Aquela alí não é a Esmeralda o.õ?  
  
Ikki: *larga o pescoço do Duo, a quem ele ia enforcar* ESMERALDA???? ONDE?????????????  
  
Duo: Uiiii....aaaiiiiii... Ele quase arrancou meu cérebro T.T  
  
Kenshin: E vc tem o.ô?  
  
Duo: Não, é sopa de minhoca ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: Suspeitei desde o princípio...  
  
Duo: 0.0  
  
Ikki: *já quase enforcando a Naru* CADE A ESMERALDA-CHAN????????????????  
  
Naru: *se sufocando* ick....ahr....ihj...O.o!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki: Opa *solta ela* cade ela??????????????  
  
Naru: *bufando* uf...cofcof...uf....*aponta* O.o  
  
Ikki: *se vira e avista a Princesa Esmeralda, de Rayearth* ¬¬..... Não era quem eu imaginava u.ú  
  
Seiya: Lógico, a pessoa que você imaginava já morreu há muito tempo atrás, fofo ¬¬  
  
Ikki: NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR ASSIM DA ESMERALDA O.Ó!!!!! *desce o cacete no Seiya*  
  
Sakura: AHHHHHHHHH!!!1 CHEETOS ASSASSINO OoO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEGUEM A CAMISA DE FFFFOOOORRRRÇAAAAAAAAAA .!!!  
  
Ikki: JÁ MANDEI VC CALAR AS BOCA, PIRALHA!!!!  
  
Chii: Chii.... Bando de soculpados ¬¬  
  
Duo: Chii, sabia q vc é linda *coloca o cotuvelo no ombro dela* ^^?  
  
Chii: Chii....  
  
Duo: Hehehe..... *põe a mão na bunda d...*  
  
Duo: Nossa, q "porpança", hein O.o?  
  
Vegeta: Duo... Vc u.ú... quer tirar a mão da minha bunda o.ó?  
  
Duo: Chii, mas q voz de homem ¬¬... O pior, parece que está MUGINDO não FALANDO...  
  
Chii: Chii... Duo 0.0...  
  
Vegeta: Duo u.ú.....  
  
Duo:Fala^^ Chii, vc tá com "dupla-voz" o.õ?  
  
Vegeta: DDDDDDDUUUUUOOOOOOO O.Ó!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Ih, tá com defeito ^o^"  
  
Vegeta: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vixi.... é melhor vcs ñ saberem como o Dudu se saiu dessa .0 Duo: Ai.... To mais moído q carne de 2ª.... To fedendo mais do que o Heero quando sai do Zero .!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heero: *faísca no olha*  
  
Duo: O-ou......  
  
Heero: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!1 SUA BICHA ARRETADAAAAAAA..... Aaahhhh!!!!!!  
  
Mais uma vez ñ queiram imaginar esta cena......  
  
Duo: Agora to mais moído q carne de 3ª T.T Duo:Ai T.T... Heero:ISSO É PRA VC APRENDER A Ñ XINGAR OS OUTROS PELAS COSTAS O.Ó! Vegeta:E ISSO É RA VC APRENDER A Ñ PÔR MAIS A MÃO NA BNDA DOS OUTROS O.Ó! Duo:Mas vc fede msm Heero¬¬! Heero:¬¬+.. É melhor q vcs nem saibam em detalhes como terminou essa históriaXD.. *Já fora dos escombros e bem longe do Santuário desmoronado, estão presentes:tds os Santuário-abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-feudal-dentro-do-no- limitenses, tds os malucos q por acaso caíram na ilha Santuário-Abacaxi-de- Férias-da-Era-feudal-invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de- pêlos-de-suvacos-dentro-do-No-Limite, estranhos carinhas babacas vestidos de Jedis, e por acaso, dois carinhas q fingem ser padres(pelo menos um deles) fazendo um enterro....* Garotas*fingindo*:Snif.snif...pobre Duo;______________;! Viveu tão pouco...  
  
Dorothy*cantando*:E VAI ROLAR A FESTA!VAI ROLAR....! O POVO D...... Relena*tapa a boca da Catalonia feiosa¬¬*:Dorothy isso é um enterro ÒÓ! Dorothy:Do Duo^^! Por isso devemos festejarXD^__________________________________^!!! Padre Heero:Boa Dorothy^^ Relena:Boa porcaria ninhuma! Vc matou o cara, agora enterra ÒÓ!!!! Padre Heero:Perá aí o_O! Enterrar ñ! Isso ñ tava no contrato pra conseguir o seguro de vida do Duo o_O!!! Relena:Nós estamos num enterro, olha aquele padre loiro alí! Ele está rezando pelo menos*apontando*! Padre Shaka:Você deveria ter mais consideração por uma pessoa morta. A morte ñ é o fim de tudo, mas é o passo seguinte, um passo q se dá de despedida ao mundo dos vivos, você poderia ter mais respeito por uma pessoa morta Heero Yuy Padre Heero:E eu com isso¬¬ Duo ñ prestava pra nada u.ú Padre Shaka*tira a roupa de padre*:É...tem razão*pose pensativa* Relena:-_-"""" 


	3. Vingança dos Babacas4Morra Duo!

A Vingança dos Babacas na Ilha Santuário-Abacaxi-de-Férias-da-era-feudal-  
invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvacos-  
dentro-do-No-Limite cap4  
Morra Duo!!!  
  
Ayame:Não sejam injustos, o Duo servia sim pra alguma coisa, servia pra falar coisas sem-graça, pra fazer piadinhas sarcásticas, pra passar piolhos, pra zoar das pessoas^^... Todos:¬¬.. Shaka:Tudo bem, isso já está fora do caso... ....3 horas depois.... Estão todos num campo fazendo....fazendo....ah sei lá!Defina o que é pra você ver as Sailor Moon jogando Duel Monsters, os G-boys pulando amarelinha, a Ryoko jogando paciência, a Kagome bebendo cerveja, os cavaleiros de Ouro jogando handebol e a Relena gritando "HEERO, EU TE ODEIO!!!!!!!!" Shiryu:ô vida boa..nem parece que nós estamos num Santuário do sei lá o que... Saga*short curtinho de esporte*:Venham jogar^^!! InuYasha:Claro^^ Ryoko:Ai que homem lindo *____* Kagome:InuYasha!!Você vai??Então eu também vou^^*agarrando o braço do InuYasha* Kikyou:SAI PRA LÁ SUA PIRANHA NOJENTA!!!!*agarra o outro braço do InuYasha* Kagome:O quê?! Repita isso! Kikyou:Repito! PIRANHA NOJENTA!!!! InuYasha:^^''... Kagome:Defunta! Kikyou:PIRRANHONA!!!! Kagome:VAMPIRA!! Kikyou:PIRRANHONA TODA ARROMBADA!!! Kagome:CADAVÉRICA!!! Amy:Calma, meninas!! Kikyou:PROSTITUTA DE 2ª*agarra a Kagome*! Kagome:DEFUNTO FEDORENTO*agarra a Kikyou*!!!!!! As duas agarram-se e rolam InuYasha:Parem meninas O.O!! Todos: O.O.... Saga: annn o.o....melhor deixarmos a partida pra outra hora^^'' Kagome:MULHER NOJENTA!!!PIRANHA LADRA DE NAMORADOS!!!!! Kikyou:PIRANHA NOJENTA LADRA DE NAMORADOS É VOCÊ QUE ROUBOU O INUYASHA DE MIM! SUA PROSTITUTA DE 3ª TODA ARROMBADA!!!PIRANHONA Kagome:PIRRANHA DEFUNTA!!!VOCÊ QUE QUER ROUBAR O INUYASHA DE MIM AGORA QUE EU FIQUEI COM ELE!!!VOCÊ TENTOU MATÁ-LO, ENTÃO ELE NÃO É MAIS SEU!!! SUA VAMPIRA CADAVÉRICA, PIRANHA DEFUNTA!!!!!!! Kikyou:CHEGA!!*atira uma flecha na Kagome* Kagome:ahhhh!!!*repele a flecha* Saga: ¬¬...meninas, paremos de brigar, por favor.. Kikyou e Kagome:*mostram a língua pro Saga* Saga:Acho que vocês serão mais amigas assim ó^^ Ash, vem cá Ash:O que foi? Saga:*fala baixinho com o Ash* Ash:Claro^^ Saga:^^ Ash:Noctal, vai!!! Kagome e Kikyou:O.O.... Ash:Noctal, hipinotize as duas!! O Noctal usa o ataque e hipnotiza Kagome e Kikyou e assim as duas se abraçam^^ Saga:Fim^^ Heero:Agora vamos jogar^^ ...no vestiário... Seiya:Tem certeza que não tem nenhum gay aqui¬¬? Miro:Total certeza eu não tenho, mas os gays mesmo(Afrodite, Misty, Shuuichi, Capitão Blue)tenho certeza que não tão aqui... ...já no campo... Shun:Pra que temos que usar shorts tão curtos heim¬¬? InuYasha:Pergunta pra June e pra Chii¬¬ Jogaram um jogo tranqüilo(apesar de nas comemorações de gol, inevitávelmente os gays terem passado a mão na bunda dos jogadores, o que ocasionou muitas confusões)apesar de tudo e voltaram ao "acampamento" Ikki:Que idiotice u.ú! Shuuichi:ai como eles tavam lindos no jogo *__________* Ikki:O_oCALA BOCA SUA BICHA LOUCA O.Ó!!! 


	4. Vingança dos Babacas5Os Piolhos Youkais ...

A Vingança dos Babacas na ilha Santuário-Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-feudal-  
invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvacos-  
dentro-do-No-limite cap.5  
Os Piolhos Youkais Assassinos atacam!!!  
  
Shuuichi: Bicha o.õ? EU O.O? Ikki: Não, meu irmão ¬¬! Shun: Iiikkiiiii u.ú.... Ikki: Opa, foi mau XD Shuuichi: Eu não sou bicha u.ú Ash: Tem razão, é um travesti XD Shuuichi: ¬¬... Yuuuukiiiiiiiii ;______________; Yuki: Sai mlq ¬¬! Shuuichi: Eles tão me chamando de bicha T.T Yuki: ELE NÃO É BICHA O.Ó! É hermafrodita, só isso XD! InuYasha: Calem-se antes que eu vomite! Cap.Blue: Pode vomitar, mas não em mim! Sonosuke: Nem nos meus sapatos o.ó!!! Kagome: Que nojo, Inu!!!!! OSUWARI!!!!! InuYasha: AHHH!!! (POFT!!! Mete a cara no chão) Por que fez isso Higurashi o.ó? June: Por que ela tem consciência u_U! InuYasha: NÃO GOSTEI DE VOCÊ, LOIRINHA BOROCOXÓ Ò.Ó!! Shun: Quem vc tá chamando de lirinha borocoxó u_ú? June: É, QUEM É A LOIRINHA BOROCOXÓ Ò.Ó??? June*sussurrando no ouvido do Shun*: Quem é a loirinha borocoxó, Xu o.O? Shun: O.O - ¬¬ Goku: Loirinha borocoxó!! Gostei!!!!! Hahahahahahahaha.... Trunks: Sr.Goku, vc é mais imprestável que papél higiênico usado dos dois lados u.ú Goku:Tambem não precisa pegar tão pesado Trunks o.o.. June*ainda no ouvido do Shun*:QUEM É A LOIRINHA BOROCOXÓ????? Shun:Melhor você nem saber¬¬.. June:Por que????? Shun:*suspira* June:POR QUE CÊ TÁ SUSPIRANDO O.Ó??????? Shun:Por nada*suspirando* June*agarra o Shun e quase lhe mete um soco*:POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SUSPIRANDO!!!!???????? Shun:Porque você tá imensamente burra*em pânico*!!!!! June:-----------------*cortado*------------------------------ Não precisamos nem explicar o que aconteceu né? Shun:Ai..... June*se coçando*:AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.Õ? AHH!! PIOLHOS YOUNKAIS ASSASSINOS OMEDORES DE PÊLOS DE SUVACOS!!!! ACABOU O EFEITO DO PROTETOR OoO!!!!! Todos*se coçando*:AHHHHHHHHHHH OoO!!!!!!!!!!!! Anne: É CRISE DE COÇEIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .! *se coçando* InuYasha: É TUDO CULPA DO DUUUUUUOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *se coçando* Heero: Eu sabia que ele tinha jogado praga em nóis .!!!!!!!!!!!!! *quase se areebentando* Shaka: Por Buda, que momento mais inútil!! *se coçando* Miroku: Vc tb tem algo a ver com Buda o.O? *se coçando* Shaka: Mias ou menos, pq? *se coçando* Miroku: Temos muito em comum!! *se coçando* Nesse instante coi um balde de tinta verde na cabeça do Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru: MALDIÇÃO!!!!! Seiya: Hahahahahaha, tá parecendo um E.T. de varginha!!! *se coçando* Sesshoumaru: Vc vai ver o E.T. de varginha ¬¬..... *se coçando* ATAQUEM, PULGHAS ASSASSINAS!!!!!!!!!! Seiya: Eu tenho um novo truque!!! PEIDO DE PÉGASO!!!!!!!!!!! Sesshoumaru: *tapando o nariz e se coçando* Argh, que fedo .!!!!!!!!!!! Sasami: *tapando o nariz e se coçando* agora exagerou Seiya o.ó!!!! Heero: *tapando o nariz e se coçando* Ai, seu maledetto o.ó! Seiya: Ah vai, nem foi tão forte assim!!! Goku: *nem preciso dizer o q ele t tava fazendo, né XD?* Esse é o problema: as pessoas nunca sentem seu próprio cheiro ¬¬! June: *Idem* Isso vale pra vc tb ¬¬!! Goku: EI Ò.Ó!!!!! June:E não é¬¬? Goku:¬¬ Seiya:Bom, pelo menos os piolhos acabaram-se^^ Todos:¬¬... Shun:Às custas dos nossos narizes¬¬ Yuki:É pirralho¬¬! Seiya:Não me chame de pirralho¬¬! Yuki:*cantando*Hula,hula de lalá, o pirralho é o Seiyáááá... Seiya:¬¬..eu não sou pirralho o.ó! Yuki:É sim pirralho u_U! Afrodite*como a bicha que ele é*:ai gente, que nojo! vocês não sabem se dar bem, literalmente u.ú! Temos que arranjar um líder, como estávamos dizendo a......*sai da fic e vai falar com a Chii e a June*Quando nós estávamos conversando sobre o líder mesmo? Chii K.:Acho que no cap.2..mas não tenho certeza...vai falar com a June^^ Afrodite:^^ Todos:Como demora... Afrodite:June Amamiya é você, né^^?Quando nós começamos a falar sobre um líder mesmo^^? June: Logo no 1º capítulo. Afrodite: Ué!!! Vc parece ser mt mais sorridente por vista do q pessoalmente O.o. June: É q eu ñ te supoorto, sua bicha arretada u.ú! Afrodite: O QUE???? Até vc ò.ó?? June: Até eu o q o.ó? Sempre te achei repugnante, nojento, insano, demente e asqueroso!!! Afrodite: Quem vc pensa q é, sua loirinha borocoxó ò.ó???? TB TE ODEIO *mostra a língua* Chii K.: Aiaiai, isso vai longe u.ù... June: COBRA!!! VC JAMAIS RECEBERÁ O MÉRITO DE LÍDER DESSE "SANTUÁRIO DE FÉRIAS DO ABACAXICA" OU SEI LÁ EU O Q Ò.Ó! Afrodite: Q q eu te fiz T.T??? June: NEM ME LEMBRE, SEU CRETINO!!! Chii K.: Afrodite, queridA, vamos dar um tempinho pra ela se acalmar desse ataque histérico, tá ^^"? Afrodite: Ok, mas vai ter q me explicar isso depois..... *sai andando com a Chii, conversando sobre moda e bleza estética, eqt isso..* Shuuichi: Tá demorando demais ¬¬ Heero: Fod*-se u.ú Ikki: Q vá a merda a escolha do líder ¬¬ Chii K.: gente, acabei de decidir qual vai ser o líder e será.... Todos: QUEM O.O???? 


	5. Vingança dos Babacas6June Má!

V ingança dos Babacas na Ilha Santuário-Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-feudal-  
invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvacos-  
dentro-do-No-Limite cap6  
June má!!!  
  
Chii K.:A pessoa... Todos:Vai ser... Chii K.:..que vai ser líder do Santuário... Todos:..Abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-feudal-invadido-por-piolhos-youkais- assassinos-comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvacos-dentro-do-No-Limite vai ser.... Chii K.:..Abacaxi-de-féris-da-era-feu.. Todos:ahhhh*com a mão na cara* Chii K.:Q foi o.õ? ...da-era-feudal-invadido-por-piolhos Todos: õ_ô.. Chii K.:..youkais-assassinos-comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvacos-dentro-do-No- Limite... Todos:Vai ser......................................................................... ............................? Chii K.:..vai ser... Todos: ahhhhh ÒÓ+.. Chii K.:..uma pessoa honrada e competente.. Todos:Ai deus*já com raiva*... Chii K.:..que despertou o meu interresse por sua inteligência raríssima e sem igual e que tenho certeza.. Ikki:Desembucha gorda o.ó! Chii K.: o.o!Como¬¬?! Ikki:Gorda,feia,asquerosa,lerda,lesada,burra,desastre em HTML,boba,insuportávelmente feia e burra o suficiente pra gostar de um cara feio e testudo q nem o Shaka u.ú Shaka:Pera aí ¬¬..! Chii K.:¬¬+ td bem ÒÓ! Acabei de escolher o líder e o vice-líder u.ú!E notável experiência e inteligência serão tirados de George W. Bush e passados ao novo líder Ikki Amamiya, deixando George W. Bush como vice líder e cabendo as suas tarefas ao mais novo líder da ilha-santuário- abacaxi-de-férias-da-era-feidal-invadido-por-piolhos-youkais-assassinos- comedores-de-pêlos-de-suvacos-dentro-do-No-Limite... June:Falando em Piolhos Youkais Assassinos Comedores de pêlos de suvacos, cadê eles? Shun:Não lembra?O Seiya soltou um peido que matou todos eles e também porque nós estamos nos estúdios da Idiotalândia da Chii K. e da June A., aqui não tem piolhos^^ June:Ah é^^ Ikki:EU??pois bem então! Como novo líder, eu... Chii K.:..você vai receber sua lista de tarefas como líder que serão as que a June dirá: June: Pois bem u_U!! Aí vai a lista: 1º Assinar 1.237 contratos pelo devido mérito de líder que recebes com grande honra e mais 1.000.000.000.000.009 pelas contas atrasadas e pelo provável contrato dos pedreiros para arrumar o abacaxi gigante^^; 2º Criar eventos multinacionais com capacitação de 4 milhões de pessoas, sem a inclusão de crianças; 3º cuidar bem do local subordinado às suas condições; 4º manter os vasos sanitários SEMPRE limpos; 5º Livrar-se de condições precárias das adolescentes precoces; 6º Por falta de gari, o líder deverá limpar todos os dias, às 5:00am e às 23:00pm, todo o local que estiver mantido ao seu alcance como líder; 7º Deverá pentear todas as Barbies que estiverem na coleção da Sasami; 8º É como dever e obrigação manter a saúde no local, longe de vírus ou de qualquer contaminamento físico ou pscológico; ................Depois de 6 horas................. June: E finalmente nº 9.999^^ - Manter sua calma a todo custo ¬¬ Ikki: Zzzzzzz.......... June: AH, dormiu, filho da put@ o.ó!!! ACOOOORRRDAAAAA!!!!! *mete um bofetão na cara do Ikki* Ikki: OU o.ó!!! QUEM VC PENSA QUE É O.Ó? June: Sua cunhada o.O? Ikki:¬¬.. June:Isso mesmo^^ Chii K.:Quer que eu continue June^^? June:Claro^^ Ikki:ISSO É CHANTAGEM!!!!EU SOU O LÍDER POR TANTO DECRETO QUE NENHUM LÍDER VAI PRECISAR FAZER NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chii K.:Quer dizer que basicamente você decreta que agora todo líder TEM que fazer nada? Ikkî:Sim u_U Chii K.:E tem alguma punição? Ikki:ELE TERÁ QUE FAZER 20.000 FLEXÕES COM PESO NAS COSTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chii K. e June A.:ENTÃO COMECE A FAZER 20.000 FLEXÕES COM PESO NAS COSTAS!!!!!!VOCÊ INFRINGIU A SUA LEI! NÃO ESTÁ FAZENDO NADA!!VOCÊ ESTÁ DECRETANDO ALGO E ISSO É DEIXAR DE FAZER NADA ^O^!!!!!!!!! Ikki:Que???????????? Afrodite:Não quer obedecer né¬__¬? Ikki:Fod*-se nicha aretada u.ú Afrodite:VOCÊ ESTÁ XINGANDO!!!!!!DEIXOU DE FAZER NADA!MAIS 20.000 FLEXÕES COM PESO NAS COSTAS^O^!!!!! Ikki:O QUÊ???PAREM!!!!!!!!!! Todos:VOCÊ ESTÁ MANDANDO, MAIS 20.000 FLEXÕES PRA CADA UM QUE OUVIU^O^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikki:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikki: CHEGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DESISTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todos: AGORA VC TÁ DESIS... ^O^ Ikki: CALEM A BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .!!! COMO LÍDER, EU DECRETO QUE A ÚLTIMA LEI SERÁ ANULADA DEVIA À MERITOS JUDOCIAIS!!!!!!!! Todos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa o.ò.... Ikki: Nem A, nem B, nem C u.ú! *com braços cruzados* Todos: Dêêêêêêêêê o.ò..... Ikki: Sai ô, eu ñ vou dar nada pra ninguém não ¬¬! Todos: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa o.ò.... Ikki: Nem A, nem B, nem C u.ú! *com braços cruzados* Todos: Dêêêêêêêêê o.ò..... Ikki: Eu já falei q ñ vou dar nada pra ning... ESQUECE!!!! Vou dar sim ¬__¬... Todos: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ ^O^!!!!!! Ikki: VOU DAR É MUITA PORRADA NO PRÓXIMO ENGRAÇADINHO QUE FIZER CARA DE IDIOTA PERTO DE MIM Ò.Ó! Todos: Como o.õ? *fazendo cara de idiotas* Ikki: UURRRGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NÃO SUPORTO MAIS VCS, Ñ AGUENTO MAAAAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! June: Tenho uma coisa a dizer U,u!!! Ikki: O que ¬¬? June: Q VC VAI TER......UM PAR DE CHIFRES!!!!!! TODO LÍDER DAQUI TEM Q USAR UM CHAPÉU DE CORNO ^O^!!!! Ikki: NÃO AGUENTO MAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPP....... *se jpga de um prédio* June: *na beradinha do topo do prédio* IKKI, VC TEM Q LEMBRAR Q TEM UM PAR DE CHIFRES, NÃO UM PAR DE ASAS O.o!!!!! CAPLOOOOOOOFFFFTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura:AIIIII!!!!!!!!! UM CHEETOS MORTO OOO!!! Shaka:E assim, mais um morre nessa ilha...*pose pensativa* Todos:OLÊ OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ!!!CHEETOS MORREU E NÓS VAMOS FESTEJAR^O^!!!!!!! Shun:Ikki;______________________________;!!!!!!!!!!BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!! ! MEU IRMÃO MORREU;______________________________;!!!!! June:tadinho do Shun ó.ò June A.:É uma pena mesmo uma pena que o Ikki seja irmão do Shun, mas..fazer o que né? June:Tem razão... Chii K.:CHEETOS MORREU;CHEETOS MORREU^0^!!!!!!!! Shun:CORAÇÃO DE PEDRA ;_____;!!! Chii K.:o_O! Colega, estou feztejando, num tá vendu???Nunca gostei do seu irmão fofo u_U Shun:IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII;_______________;!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ahhh hh......CORRENTE NEBULOSA!!!!!!!!!*joga todo mundo longe* June e June A.:SHUUUUUNNN!!!O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO O_O!!!!!!! Shun:VOCÊS TÃO FESTEJANDO A MORTE DO MEU IRMÃO;__________________;!!!!!!!TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!!!!!! Todos:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura:*pega uma carta*TEMPO!!!!!!!!*pára o tempo* Sakura pega o báculo, tira a carta 'Tempo' e dá um cacete na cabeça do Shun com o báculoXD Shun:@.@*cái no chão* Shun:@.@ gente...tá tudo rodando...ai..*desmaia* Ikki:SHUN!!!!!!!!!! Todos:Cê tá vivo o.O?! Ikki:Claro idiotas u.ú Fênix sempre revive babacas¬¬ Heero:Acontece que o seu irmãozinho Andrômeda já tá dopado u_U Ikki:ALGUÉM TE PEDIU OPINIÃO SEU PSICOPATA ASSASSINO MANÍACO SUICIDA BUNDÃO O.Ó??! Heero:o.O...¬¬...¬¬+ Heero: Que é Cheetos, ficou doido ¬¬? Ikki: Não, mas irei ficar se vc ñ deixar de ser tão idiota o.ó! Heero: KUMÉKIÉ??? QUEM É IDOTA Ò.Ó?? Ikki: OMAE!!! (OBS: "omae" é "vc" em japonês) Heero: Ah, ñ vai adiantar falar japonês pq eu sou japonês e falo japonês como qualquer japonês do Japão!!! Ikki: Dane-se!! Heero: OMAE WA KOSURU!!!(OBS: "vou matar vc!!!") Ikki: BWABWABWABWABWABWA!! IMPOSSÍVEL!!! Frangote!! Kikyou: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *começa a jogar flechas para todos lados e uma atinge a cabeça do Afrodite* Afrodite: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU VOU MORRER ;___________; Todos: QUE MORRA!!!! Afrodite: COMO O.o? Vcs ñ gostam de mim o.ò? Todos: NÃO! Afrodite: BUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ;________________; Sakura: Eu posso dar um jeito^^!! Todos: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Sakura: É meu dever como grande CardCaptor fazer com q u.U... Ikki: FAZER PORR@ NENHUMA, EU SOU O LÍDER, EU MANDO AQUI!!!! Sakura: Como desejar, então vc q tire a flecha do Frô!! Ikki: Como O_o?? Sakura: SIM ^O^!!! Todos: ÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!! *todos estavam na esperança q Ikki ñ o fizesse, mas....* Ikki: Ok. Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEE O.O??? Ikki: Sempre quiz fazer isso ò_Ó!!!!É AGORA, AFRODITE!!!!!!! *coloca a mão na flecha e puxa com tudo, arrebentando todos os miolos do gayzão, sem contar a sangüera q fez no chão XP* Afrodite: O.O...... Goku: Q deu nele O.o?? Fome???? Afrodite: O.O.... Amy: Deve ter perdido os choques morais na hora que o Ikki retirou a flecha de sua cabeça, assim afetando simultaneamente seu cérebro e seu ouvido e u.U... Todos: nóis falar português ¬¬ Amy: Sintaticamente ele ñ pensará mais XD!! Shun: Eu pensei q ele já ñ pensasse, mas, se vc tá dizendo O.o.. Amy:O que eu digo sempre tá certo u_U Chii K.:Hahammm! June Amamiya¬¬... o que você tem contra o pobre Afrodite¬¬?Tadinho, se você não gosta de gay, porque não matou o Shuuichi também ú.ù? Tadinho do peixes.. Todos:o_O Chii K.:QUE FOI??ALGO CONTRA A AMIGA DO GAY O_o?? Todos:claro que não^^"! Chii K.:DESDE QUE NÃO ME CHAME DE VACA OU ME XINGUE DE COISAS PIORES, EU NÃO TENHO NADA CONTRA ELES U.Ú Desde que pelo menos sobre um homem heterosexual(Shaka) pra ser meu marido, o Shun pra ser marido da June, outro pra Kaoru, o Shiryu pra Marin, acho que o Hyoga pra Rei né(?), o Seiya pra Sami, o Wufei pra Ifurita e asim vai, HOMENS PRA TODAS AS AMIGAS, O RESTO PODE SER GAY QUE EU NÃO TÔ NEM AÍ E O MUNDO DEIXARÁ DE SER TÃO VIOLENTOXD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! June: E alguma vez eu disse q sou contra gays ¬¬? Ñ tenho nada contra ñ, ao contrário, eu adoro "eles" ^^!! MAS ESSE4 PROBLEMA Q EU TENHO COM O AFRODITE É PESSOAL, EMOCIONAL E TRALMATIVO ÒÓ!! AAAAIIIIII!!!!! COMO EU ODEIO, ODEIO E ODEIO ESSA BICHA ASQUEROSA .!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!! AGORA VC VAI SOFRER NA MÃO DO MEU CHICOTE, FRÔ Ò.Ó!!!!! *começa a chicotear o peixinho dourado....Que nem aqueles de Aquário XD* Kamus: *OU ¬¬!* June: *Foi mau O.o...* MORRA SEU VERME!!!!!! *chicoteando "ele"* Afrodite: BUAAAAAAAAA ;______;!!!!! CHIIIII.... ME SALVAAAAAAAAAAA.......T.T Chii K.: ¬¬... Para com isso June ò.o!! June: NÃO!!!! VC SABE Q SE EU PARAR ELE VAI ATACAR, E EU TENHO TRALMA DISSO!!! Afrodite: AIAIAI ;______; *sai correndo e se escode atrás da Chii* Chii K.: Eu hein ¬¬.... Afrodite: AAHHH!! *começa a tacar rosas pra todo lado XD!! mas dessa vez eram rosas púrpuras e manjetas O.o!* June: AIAIAIAIAIAI ;______;!!! Era isso que eu temia ;_____;!!!!!!! MAS QUE ROSAS SÃO ESSAS O.O??? Afrodite: AS ROSAS PÚRPURAS SÃO PRA DAR DOR DE BARRIGA E AS MANJETAS SÃO PRA DAR PROSÃO DE VENTRE!!!! *uma rosa MANJETA acerta o GokU* Goku: AAAAAAHHH!!!!! *começa a peidar* Chii K.: PARA FO .!!!!! Afrodite: O.O...*pára* Chii K.: Thank You ¬¬... DAONDE É Q VC TIRA ESSAS ROSAS O.O??? Afrodite: An...er....do Cu XD???? Todos:O.O.. Todos:Sério O.O..? .....Silêncio.... Chii K.:^^''*sem palavras* June:EU DISSE QUE 'ELE' ERA PERIGOSO!!!BICHA HORRENDA DE ARAQUE OOÓ!!!!!! Afrodite:Algo contra uma bicha soltadora de rosas*olhos faíscantes*? Goku:Socorro!*peidando* June:Motivos pessoais o.ó*olhos faíscantes* *Clima de tens... Goku:AHHH!!!*peidando* *Clima de tensão¬¬"...* Chii K.:Pára June o.o! June:SUA BICHA ARRETADA!!!!!!SOLTADORA DE PEIDOS DE ROSAS!!!!!! Afrodite:SUA LOIRA AGUADA, CAMALEOAZINHA METIDA, MÁSCARA DO DIABO O.Ó!!!!!!! Chii K.:Pára frô o.o!!!! *Afrodite e June se agarram e saem rolando* Kenshin:Duas mulheres se agarrando...o que pode dar....? Aioria:Tem razão...mulheres são monstros;principalmente quando estão irritadas u.u.. Moças:¬¬... Aioria: O.O! Desculpem moças^^'' Conclusão precipitada^o^'' Enquanto isso a June e 'a' Afrodite continuam se pegando!!! June:TOMA ISSO SUA BICHA FEIA*puxa o cabelo de Afrodite*!!!!!!!!!!!! Afrodite:EXPERIMENTA ESSA HORROROSA*dá um tapa na June*!!!!!!!!!! Saga:Bem gente,enquanto 'essas duas' se comem aí,vamos fazer festa^^! Todos:É^o^! Chii:Ah^^! Mais uma coisa^^ *pega um sachê*DURMAM! June e Afrodite dormem tranqüilas^^ Chii:Agora vamos separar essas duas! Todos:Isso! E logo o tempo foi passando na ilha Santuário-Abacaxi-de-fé... Todos:Corta essa parte u.ú! tá,tá...e logo o tempo foi passando no ilha,,,,,e... Todos:Demos um jeito de deixar Afrodite e June bem longe uma da outra^^ E festas foram surgindo e verdadeiros povoados foram nascendo naquela ilha paradisía... Todos:DOS DIABOS U.Ú! tá,tá¬¬...nessa ilha dos diabos, e então num dia lindo.. Todos:INFERNAL! tá,tá¬¬+...e então num dia infernal como sempre, os babacas.. Todos:SERES ULTRA-INTELIGENTES,CHII U_U! ¬¬+..tudo bem,os seres ultra-inteligentes receberam um lindo convite.. Todos:Nada dessa ilha pode ser lindo!Corrija-se, Chii!Francamente u_U Vamos corrigir pra você u_U! "E logo o tempo foi passando na ilha, e demos um jeito de deixar Afrodite e June bem longe uma da outra. E festas foram surgindo e verdadeiros povoados foram nascendo naquela ilha dos diabos,e então num dia infernal como sempre, os seres ultra-inteligentes receberam um convite horrendo e feio da dona Mamãe Capeta!" Mamãe Capeta:Ei¬¬! Chii:CHEGA! QUEM MANDA AQUI SOU EU O.Ó! Heero: QUEM DISSE U.U? Chii: EU disse o.ó  
  
Heero: Oh, não me diga ¬¬.. Chii: Digo e repito... EU DISSE Q QUEM MANDA AQUI SOU EU O.Ó!! Heero: E quem vai obedecer ¬__¬? Chii: TODOS .!!! Ikki: Não mesmo, o líder sou eu então eu que mando o.ó! Chii: Mas eu te escolhi como líder ò.ó! Ikki: EXATAMENTE!! Chii: O.o? Ikki: Vc manda, certo? Chii: Certo u_U! Ikki: E você MANDOU eu ser o líder, então, agora, quem, manda aqui, SOU EU!! Chii: EEEEEEEUUUUUU!!!!!!! Ikki: EEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! Chii: EEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUU.!!!!!!! Ikki: EEEEUUUUUUU O.Ó!!! Aeka: CALEM-SE!!!! Vcs tão precisando de uma boa dose de semancol, viu, seus histéricos o.ó! Ikki e Chii: E VC Ñ TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO Ò.Ó!!! *cada um deles dão um soco na Aekinha XD* Aeka: Princesa de Juray decolando de noooooovooooooo..... *plím!!!^^* Chii:Voltando ao assunto u.ú..EUUUUUUUUUU O.Ó!!!!! Ikki:EUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chii:EUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikki:EUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chii:EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikki:EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chii:EU E PONTO FINAL O.Ó! Ikki:QUEM DISSE O.Ó?! Chii:EU DISSE OoÓ! Ikki:Você não manda em mim u.ú! Chii:Então que se retire u.ú! Ikki:Se você me dissesse como se sai daqui eu até sairia u.ú Chii:*abre um porta non se de onde e mostra a saída*Saia u.ú Todos: O.O! Chii:Que foi o.ó?Nunca sacaram que aqui pode-se fazer de tudo o.ó? Ikki:Ótimo!Se não se importam,FUI!*se manda e bate a porta* Aeka:*com a cara amassada*Se não se importa eu também quero sair,a princesa de Juray não agüenta mais esse lugar uoú Chii:QUEM DISSE KI TU VAI SAIR? Aeka:Ei o.ó! Eu não sou obrigada a fiar aqui se eu não quiser u.ú! Chii:Enganou-se querida u.ú Aqui é o No Limite,lembre-se,sendo assim,vc fica o.ó! Aeka:Nãããããããããããooooooo!! Aeka:Você não vai me obrigar .!!! Chii:Tá contando com isso né¬__¬? Pois vc vai ficar O.Ó! Todos:QUEREMOS SAIR DAQUI.!! Chii:Qualquer coisa menos o No Limite o.o? Todos:SIM!!!!!!! Chii:Claro¬__¬ Que o pedido de vcs se torna realidadeXD*abaixa e some* Todos:O.O..*são tragados*AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Seiya:UKIKITAHACUNTECENDUAKI OOO??!!!! Amy:Creio que seja alguma armadilha que aquela Chii preparou pra gente . Todos:Ai T.T Amy:Acho que cairemos num lugar bem longe e talvez MUITO diferenteeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Todos:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Caem num gramado* Aeka:Que lugar é esse o.o? *Cantando*....até onde vai a sua fé. Se, querer é poder ir até o final,se quiser venceeeeer!! Finchhh*barulho de câmera* Todos:O.O Seiya:Aqui é o.... Todos:BIG BROTHER.!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Olá garotos!! Tudo bem? Eu vou ser o cara que fica do lado de fora, narrando as coisas^^!! June: Waaa..... HN??? ONDE ESTAMOS O.O? Shun: A maluca da Chii jogou todo mundo aqui no Big Brother... Inclusive vc, que deveria estar lá fora com ela, pois é uma das chefes ¬¬ Chii: *do lado de fora* Q nada!! Eu podia escolher uma pessoa pra ser o narrador, e é o Wufei! E podia escolher uma pra ficar aqui nos bastidores comigo, e tinha q ser a June... Mas eu troquei-a pelo Shaka-Sama ^o^!! June: MAS É CLARO Q ELA Ñ IA SER BURRA!!! Me jogou aqui e catou o Shaka pra ela... Mas q coisa ¬¬... Babidi: Vamos agitar isso aqui!! Vou macumbar todo mundo!!!! Unonbungaunfeijintau...Unonbungaunfeijintau... *imitando o TIO do JACKIE CHAN* Todos: QUE RAIOS É ISSO .??? Shaka: Sistema de meditação q ñ é u.U Wufei: Vamo lá, todo mundo pra debaixo dos cobertores q é isso q dá audiência ^o^!! Aproveitando e formando um casal maravilhoso: KAMUS E AFRODITE ^O^!! Kamus: QUE O.O?????? Wufei, cala-te a boca se não quiser engolir sua própria língua u.ú Wufei: E quem vai me fazer engolir minha própria língua u.U? Vc? Kamus: Não!! ELE!!! *aponta para o babidi* Wufei: Duvido muito ¬__¬ Kamus: Quer ver ¬¬? BABIDI!!! FAÇA-O ENGOLIR A PRÓPRIA LÍNGUA!!! JÁÁÁÁÁ!! Babidi: Vc ñ manda em mim ¬¬ Kamus: EXECUÇÃO AUROOOOOOORAAAAAA.......... Babidi: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO !!!! PÁÁÁÁÁRA!! TA BOM, TÁ BOM !!! Pupurupúúúúúú!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *balançando as mãos* Wufei: Mmmzzmmmsmm [1]!!! ([1]- "INJUSTIÇA!!!" traduzido de quem tá engolindo a própria língua XD) Kamus: u_U Chii:¬¬... Chii:tah,quer saber,naum sou mais responsável por vcs porque eu não quero ser a vilã, fica por vocês mesmos u.u.. Kamus:eeeeeee!!!!!!!vamos sair daki!! Todos:^O^!!! Chii:QUEM GANHAR O BIG ANIME AMERICA VAI LEVAR PRA CASA 500.000 DÓLARES^O^!!!!! Todos:o_O!!KAMUS,QUEREMOS FICAR XD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kamus:E quem disse q eu vou embora depois disso? June A.:Chii,porque você não falou "Big Anime BRASIL" e "500.000 REAIS"? Chii:Simples June,porque se eu dissesse que era no Brasil e que o prêmio era em real todos iriam embora,afinal o Brasil eh tão pobre e corrupto que o Eurico Miranda e os fiscais do propinoduto vão desviar toda a grana deles pra Suíça¬¬! June A.:o.O....... Naru: e o q tem demais desviar a grana pra Suíça ¬¬? Chii: Cala a boca ¬¬ June: Shhh!! BASTA!! Vamo fazer o seguinte? Isso vai se transformar num Reallity Show, vlw? Chii: Lá vem ela u.u.... Shun: Do q será q ela é capaz...? Depois de meia hora.... Shun:_Não é isso q eu queria dizer!!!!!! ;_____; Todos, menos a June (espertalhona, malandrona e safada) estavam penduradose e algemados de ponta-cabeça numa árvore, ameaçados de cair num lago cheio de crocodilos famintos e babões (EU SOU O MÁXIMO!!) loucos por carne, especialmentye filé de Humano XD (INUYASHA!!!) Chii: AI MEU CABELINHO T.T Serena: Se vc tá com problemas com cabelo, imagine eu!! Chii:m TO NEM AÍ, TO NEM AÍ, PODE FICAR COM SEUS PROBLEMAS Q EU Ñ VOU OUVIR ¬¬!!! 


End file.
